


【新年點段子之2】獸（本田夢女）

by zingoao1995



Series: OWV新年點段子 [2]
Category: OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingoao1995/pseuds/zingoao1995
Summary: ＊感謝小夥伴們豐富的腦袋世界＊獸人世界，我只是想寫獅子＊我在想我寫的夢女文是不是只有我自己代的進去（），我迷BG時期就瑪麗蘇愛好者啊＊很不雄欸...我寫不出雄雄的本田...
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/You, 本田夢女
Series: OWV新年點段子 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170884
Kudos: 2





	【新年點段子之2】獸（本田夢女）

「嗚...嗚...」小獅子裹在毯子裡一抖一抖的，跟剛剛威武奮戰的樣子比起來，看上去可憐極了。  
待會兒真的得道歉了，你頭痛的從醫藥包掏出藥水給尚未清醒的小動物塗上。這個任務本該你自己解決的，被圍攻完全是意料之外、當然同隊已久但不該出現在此的本田以巨型獅子型態跑出來把追殺者們撕爆也完全是意外。  
嘖，殺出來就算了，沒事喊什麼『你快點逃，這裡交給我』這種Flag台詞幹嘛，他以為他在演連續劇嗎？還不是男主是死掉的男三。說到底雖然掃掉大部分追殺者，但最後還是你補刀再抱著力竭自動縮成小獅子的某人逃跑，獸人了不起啊，哼，連自己什麼時候撐不下去都不會掌控。  
「戰鬥再帥也不能這樣亂搞。」戳戳獅子的QQ臉頰「啊。」眼前的小動物兀的閃耀出光芒逐漸漲大成人形，赤裸的，人形。

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－－－－－⤴⤴⤴⤴⤴⤴⤴⤴」  
「本田康祐你太吵了！！！！」

所以現在狀況變成這樣，某人瑟縮在小小的毯子裡，只露半邊眼睛看著你。「我全裸而且還沒貼雙眼皮......」  
「等等所以你平常都有貼雙眼皮貼嗎？」「在你面前啦......這不是重點，秀太調查到對方人員調度不對所以我就急著跑來了。」奇怪是誰剛剛提雙眼皮貼的，白眼「謝謝秀太，幫我轉達，如果可以以後儘早調查到別派我一個人好嗎？」  
「回去跟他說，」一臉嚴肅的樣子，這麼說來，讓對方就這樣跑過來救害隊上差點直接損失兩人，實在是很難不良心不安。  
「やす，」「......嗯？？」單腳跪在地上從毯子裡把本田雙手撈出來握著，「這次真的很抱歉讓你陷入這個狀況，還有謝謝你，你真的是最好的隊友。」

啊啦，小獅子怎麼臉紅了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
因為把手撈出來所以毯子掉到一個微妙的位置了（不是  
還有人不知道本田PDJ第二集有一幕被拍到貼雙眼皮貼嗎？我可以笑永生


End file.
